Love or Lust
by Makki Kuomio
Summary: (Updated, finally)Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and a girl named Chris? Contains Yaoi (if it means what i think it means) All 5 are together, Chris finds out she is related to Yami, hell might break lose. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mai~ Alright, this is umm one of the first I guess you can say somewhat good fanfic I have started to write. I hope you enjoy it. Don't flame me if you hate it, please!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
'Dark forces will once again take over the world unless one boy steps up and makes the difference.'  
  
That's what I wrote down in my English notebook shortly after the bell rang. 'Today is going to be just like any other boring day at school.'  
  
"Everyone, may I please have your attention. We have a new student today. Everyone this is Malik Ishtar."  
  
I say there writing in my notebook not caring who the hell it was. Most of our new students were dorks anyway.  
  
"You can sit next to Chris." Said the teacher.  
  
'Great.' I though. I looked at Malik and I was taken back. He was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen!  
  
"The girl with the brown hair in the back."  
  
Malik looked back at me as he made his way beside me. He sat down and smiled. I about broke to pieces. His smile was unbelievable along with his deep violet eyes and golden blond hair. All matched perfectly with his deep desert tan.  
  
"Hello Malik." I said after I found my voice.  
  
"Hello Chris." He paused. "Is that your real name?"  
  
I want to die. "No. My real name is Crystal. But you can call me Chris."  
  
He smiled as I accidentally flipped my pencil on the floor. I bent down to get it but unfortunately at the same time, so did he. I felt the softness of his skin against mine; I could melt.  
  
"Here you go." He said as he handed me my pencil.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I turned a bit red and turned back to my notebook and started to write again.  
  
~Malik's POV~  
  
'This trip better have been worth it. I can't stand this place they call school. Every girl that glances at me starts giggling and whispering to other girls.' I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair.  
  
"Well if it isn't Ra himself. What are you doing here?"  
  
I opened my eyes to see Bakura standing over me. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the millennium ring?"  
  
Accidentally saying that Crystal turned her head and stared at us.  
  
Bakura shrugged it off as I turned and glared at him.  
  
"Oh! Hey Bakura!"  
  
"Hello Crystal."  
  
Crystal rolled her eyes. "I told you, call me Chris, sheesh. So where is Ryou?"  
  
'So she knows they are two separate people?'  
  
"Study Hall."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Chris glances around the room then snuck out of class.  
  
I looked up at Bakura as he shrugged. "She does it all the time."  
  
~Crystal's POV~  
  
I scurried down the hallway to where Ryou's study hall was. 'I can't afford to get caught this time.'  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I heard someone whispering over towards me from inside the library.  
  
"Ryou!" I whispered back as I waved to him. I saw Ryou look away from me and stand up and then walked out of sight. Then suddenly I saw him walk towards me and out of the library.  
  
"Come on, lets go."  
  
We ran down the hallway to the boy's locker room as quietly as we could and rushed inside. Ryou pushed me up against the locker kissing me hard on the lips while running his hand up my side. He pressed his body against mine as I was pressed up against the lockers. I felt his snowy white hair brushing against my cheek as he stopped kissing me. I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. He was as beautiful as an angel.  
  
"Surprising you aren't as shy as you use to be."  
  
Ryou blushed. "Well, I haven't seen you in the past few days. My yami dragged me around everywhere. Maybe you can stay the night." He smiled as he blushed a little more.  
  
"Yeah, you can just send him into the ring or something. Keep him out of the picture."  
  
Ryou kissed me roughly on the mouth once again while pushing my hair back with his hand.  
  
"So this is what they do during classes?"  
  
We stopped to see Bakura and Malik entering the locker room.  
  
"I guess so." Snickered Bakura.  
  
Ryou yelped out in surprise to see Malik then ran over to hug him. Malik accepted Ryou's hug then smiled. "When did you get in town Malik?"  
  
I stared in amazement as I saw Malik tilt his head down slightly and kiss Ryou. "Just today."  
  
Bakura cleared his voice and looked over at me. Ryou and Malik glanced at each other then stared at me.  
  
"You two are.." I let my voice trail off.  
  
Ryou blushed as Malik grinned. "We all are." A taller version of Malik stepped in through the door. Bakura smiled as Ryou squealed and ran into Marik's opened arms. Marik reached out and pulled Bakura into the hug too.  
  
"So much for low profile." Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Marik, Malik, this is Crystal."  
  
I looked from one to the other. "You can just call me Chris.."  
  
"I already met her Ryou. Although she wasn't suppose to find out about us at all." Answered Malik.  
  
"Sorry." Ryou blushed.  
  
"Come on Aibou, she would have found out sooner or later."  
  
"Maybe you are right Marik." Said Malik.  
  
Ryou ran over to me and hugged me while accidentally pushing me against the lockers. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you!"  
  
"Hey, it's alright." I turned a bit red from blushing. "It's not every day you find out your boyfriend has other lovers."  
  
"Maybe she would like to join us all in bed sometime, not just with Ryou." Smirked Marik as I turned a crimson red.  
  
"Leave the girl alone Marik. She has had enough to deal with so far." Bakura said placing an arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him weakly.  
  
"Why don't we all go to Ryou's house after school?" suggested Malik. "You know, to catch up on things."  
  
Marik slipped his arm around Bakura's waist and pulled him close to him sliding Bakura's arm off my shoulders. He then kissed Bakura roughly on the mouth them smiled. "I missed you."  
  
"Guys, can't it wait until after school?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Why? You couldn't." Marik answered still smirking.  
  
Ryou and I blushed more.  
  
"Alright, alright, enough. We will meet at Ryou's house after school. No playing til then." Said Bakura.  
  
Rou and I walked to his house together while holding hands in complete silence. I didn't hate Ryou for not telling me but I felt a bit awkward about it. I try my best to seem like an average girl, but it is hard to when you have a gay lover who not only has three other boyfriends but is involved with mystical magic that could change the world.  
  
"I still am sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"It's alright Ryou, I still love you." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed as we climbed up the steps and entered the house.  
  
We walked in to see Marik and Bakura making out while Malik was rolling on the floor crying with laughter.  
  
I glanced over at Ryou and shifted nervously. Marik glanced up from under Bakura shoving him off him as he landed on the floor with a thump. I couldn't help but twitch to hold back from laughing. Bakura took noticed of this and dragged me down to the ground tackling me with tickled.  
  
"No! You evil evil boy!" I busted out laughing as he wiggled his fingers into my side.  
  
He started laughing at my stupid attempt to struggle lose. "Surrender yourself to me girl or suffer more!"  
  
"No!" I squealed while laughing. "Someone help me!"  
  
Marik jumped up at this chance and tackled Bakura down allowing me to escape. I crawled away from them still laughing.  
  
Marik stood up and grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He pressed his mouth against mine and kissed me hard while sliding his tongue in my mouth massaging mine with his. I let out a slight moan as my knees gave away from underneath me and fell further into his embrace. He looked down into my eyes and smiled. "Welcome to out group Chris."  
  
Mai~ Well, that's all I have for chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think. Most of my friends in real life like it so if you don't review for more chapters I guess I'll just continue for their insanity's sake. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mai~ Thank you Grape so much for reviewing for chapter 1. Some of my other friends have read it but wont review. ;-; So here is what you wanted, chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Malik, Marik, and Ryou called it a night sometime after midnight. I sat on the couch watching TV as Bakura sat down next to me. He leaned over towards me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Don't be upset with Ryou. We didn't tell you because we thought you wouldn't be comfortable with it."  
  
"I'm not angry Bakura, just surprise."  
  
Bakura smiled while wrapping his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. "Your eyes remind me of sparkling sapphires." I blushed as he kissed me lightly on the mouth. I smiled as I leaned my head against his chest and snuggled into him. With his arms still wrapped around me he pulled me closer to him. I felt the tips of his hair brushing my face slightly and felt his warm breath against my forehead. I felt him tilt his head and rest it softly against mine. "You know. Ryou isn't the only one that likes you."  
  
I felt myself blush as I relaxed in Bakura's arms. I closed my eyes hearing the steady beat of his heart and felt every time his chest would rise and fall from his breathing. Slowly as I sat there in his lap I slipped off to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I awoke to the smell of pancakes and eggs and heard quiet footsteps and whispering. I found myself still in Bakura's arms as I heard Marik and Malik laughing.  
  
Bakura opened his eyes glaring at them. "What exactly is so funny?"  
  
Malik say down next to us and smiled slightly. "Were you down here all night?"  
  
I nodded my head lightly. "We were talking and fell asleep."  
  
Bakura kissed my cheek and smirked. "Jealous that I wasn't upstairs?"  
  
"No." answered Marik. "We weren't sure if you two were still here or not last night because you didn't come upstairs and you were both very quiet."  
  
"Did you two have sex?" asked Malik.  
  
Marik, Bakura, and I just sweat dropped as Ryou entered the room dangling trays of food on them. I twitched slightly as I stood up to help him.  
  
"What? It wasn't that bad of a question!"  
  
"No but it was a little disturbing." Answered Bakura.  
  
"What question?" Ryou asked.  
  
We all nervously sweat dropped and avoided talking about it. Ryou got the point and didn't push any further.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" asked Marik after he finished eating.  
  
"Well we don't have school today, so let's just go to the park!" suggested Malik.  
  
I nodded my head in agreement as the decision was made. "Umm, am I able to take a shower?"  
  
"Sure." Ryou smiled as he answered. "Also, you can borrow one of Bakura's outfits so you have something clean to wear."  
  
"All my clothes are dirty Aibou, you never cleaned them." (Kinda shows you how lazy Bakura is, :p)  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"She can borrow one of my outfits." Said Malik. "I wear better clothes than Bakura anyway."  
  
Bakura sneered as Marik smirked. Malik handed me a pair of clothes out of his duffle bag as I headed upstairs into the bathroom.  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
"She is a sweet girl, Aibou."  
  
Ryou blushed as I said that. I relaxed back into the couch and yawned while stretching.  
  
"Someone was up late last night."  
  
"We were talking Marik. If you make it seem like more I'll beat you down." I glared at him as he smirked.  
  
"So what? She is all our girlfriend now?" asked Malik.  
  
Why not? Ryou is going out with us."  
  
"Yeah, but Bakura."  
  
"Marik, you can tell she likes us all."  
  
"You should've seen the look she gave me in school. I thought she was going to have a heart attack." Answered Malik.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind if she was dating us all." Replied Ryou as he blushed.  
  
As they were talking we heard a loud scream from up in the bathroom.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Chris!" yelled Marik as all four of us ran up the stairs.  
  
~Crystal's POV~  
  
"Ahh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Chris!" I heard Marik's voice and rushing footsteps. Marik kicked the door open as all four of them entered the bathroom. I blushed holding the towel tightly around me. "What's wrong?"  
  
"A man. He just appeared in here and just started talking to me."  
  
"Appeared?" asked Malik gazing at me with lustful eyes making me blush more.  
  
"Yes. He just appeared. He was wearing robes and a turban."  
  
"Was he carrying any gold objects with him?" asked Bakura.  
  
I stood there thinking a while gripping the towel tighter. "Yes. It was hanging around his neck. It was.like a key."  
  
Bakura nodded his head then grabbed Marik by the wrist and pulled him out of the bathroom with him.  
  
"I think I'm going to go make something for lunch. Too much excitement." Ryou left the room shaking slightly.  
  
Malik gazed at me smirking as I turned very red. "Are you alright?" He asked after shutting the door and walking towards me.  
  
I nodded my head nervously. I never had anyone in the bathroom right after I took a shower with me before. I backed up into the wall pressing my back to it as Malik became face to face with me. He bent his head down and started kissing my neck softly. I closed my eyes, trusting him, and relaxed my body. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he took a step closer to me. I felt his body press against mine as he continued to kiss my neck He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran it across the surface of my skin. A shiver went up my spine as I shuddered slightly.  
  
"Chilly?"  
  
I shook my head no as he kissed me on the mouth gently and softly unlike the others.  
  
"Malik! Chris! We need you down here now!" yelled Marik.  
  
"I'll go down now to leave you to get dressed."  
  
I nodded to Malik as he opened the door and walked out. I quickly got dressed and stalked down to the kitchen a few minutes after him. "What's going on?"  
  
"That man you saw is after Ryou and Bakura." Answered Marik.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Back in Duelist Kingdom, I won the millennium eye off Pegasus in a shadow game. Now Shadi wants it given back to Pegasus and will stop at nothing to get it back." Bakura had a very upsetting expression on his face.  
  
"I knew the ring had powers but you never said anything about the eye."  
  
"How much do you know about magic happenings around you Chris?" asked Marik.  
  
"One of my ancestors was an Egyptian pharaoh. Tales about ancient times are told within each generation to keep the stories alive."  
  
They all stared at me blankly as Ryou fell over fainted. "You are Yami's descendant?" asked Malik.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
~Marik's POV~  
  
'Aibou, she is part of the Pharaoh's line. That would make her pharaoh, wouldn't it?'  
  
'I don't know Marik. She might be.'  
  
'Well, if she is connected to Yami, we could use her to draw him close to us. Without harming her that is.'  
  
~Crystal's POV~  
  
We stood there talking until there was suddenly a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door.  
  
"Crystal." Came a calm deep voice.  
  
"Who are you?" I walked as I gazed at a boy that seemed about my age. He was tall with violet eyes and spiky hair that was black, blond, and red.  
  
"I came to get you. Shadi warned me you were here. Crystal, I'm your family. I'm Yami."  
  
Mai~ Alright, that's all I have so far. I thought it would be interesting to end it there, make it seem worth wild the next chapter. Please read and review soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mai: Thank you sonicshadowfreak and icegirl172 for reviewing my story. I will continue mainly because I already wrote chapters 3 and 4. Well almost all of four. I hope you guys enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Mahado! Mahado!" A young girl ran down the hallway and into her room searching for her Dark Magician card. "Mahado! Where are you?"  
  
She found her card and held it up as a figure similar to the Dark Magician appeared in robes. He smiled down at her as he knelt on his knees as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"What is it, young one?"  
  
"I just passed my ritual (it was suppose to me the same test Malik took to become a tomb keeper but I can't spell the word and this spell checker is giving me a hard time) test! Now I can guard the pharaoh's tomb and read the hieroglyphics on the walls!"  
  
Mahado smiled sweetly down at her. "Then you will be able to read about my disappearance and my role as the priest that held the millennium ring. I served your ancestor Yami. He and I were very good friends."  
  
"Who took the ring from you, my dear sweet Mahado?"  
  
"A dark evil tomb robber. He wanted to collect the seven millennium items to take over the world."  
  
"I'll avenge your death! I'll find him and make him pay for causing you to become a duel monster!"  
  
Mahado laughed sweetly at the little girl's determination. "You just guard the tomb and be a good girl. My wish is for you to not seek him out. I want you to be safe."  
  
"Awww, alright, fine. I'll do as you wish. Only because you are my best friend." She hugged Mahado as he hugged her back.  
  
~*~End of flashback~*~  
  
I stared at Yami blankly.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Malik as he walked up behind me.  
  
Malik opened his eyes wide. "Marik! It's the Pharaoh!"  
  
The other three ran to the front door.  
  
Yami looked only at me. "Crystal, it's not safe to be here. Please just come with me."  
  
Bakura slipped his hand into mine. "Come on Chris, come back inside."  
  
"No! Don't Crystal! Please!"  
  
"Shut up Pharaoh, you have no authority here." Glared Marik.  
  
"She is my family! Not yours!" yelled Yami.  
  
"Can we all just keep it down?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Get our of here now!" screamed Marik.  
  
"Come on Chris, just come back inside." Said Bakura.  
  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed as everyone fell silent. I pulled a card out of my pocket. "Mahado! Show yourself now!"  
  
A light scattered brightly from the card as a tall figure appeared in front of them. He faced Yami and immediately bowed on one knee.  
  
"My Pharaoh." Mahado spoke in a soft tone. "It is good to see you again."  
  
Yami nodded. "It is good to see you again too Mahado."  
  
Mahado stood up and faced me. "Yes my lady?"  
  
"Should I stay here or should I go with Yami?"  
  
"She should stay here!" yelled Marik.  
  
Mahado glanced over a t the four boys standing to the side and gave a death glare to Bakura. "Tomb robber." Mahado hissed.  
  
"What?" I turned and stared at Bakura.  
  
"Crystal, he is the tomb robber that cursed me into being the Dark Magician."  
  
"And what a pity it was." Sneered Bakura.  
  
A fire awoke inside of me that I never felt before as I glared at Bakura. I felt a fiery hot sensation flowing through my body as I raised my hand in front of me towards Bakura. "You! You are the one who killed Mahado!" A bright red beam shot from my hand smashing into Bakura's chest and sent him flying backwards into the glass cabinet and into the wall.  
  
"Bakura!" shrieked Ryou as he ran to his fallen yami.  
  
Malik and Marik stepped away and Mahado closed his eyes.  
  
"You killed him!" I heard Ryou scream as tears ran down his face. "You killed Bakura!"  
  
Yami reached out and grabbed my wrist. I turned and pulled out of his grasp and shoved him aside. I ran down the steps and out of their sight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I ran down into an alley way as rain pounded down from the sky. I came to a dead end and fell onto my knees as salty warm tears streamed from my eyes.  
  
"I killed him! He can't die! I hate myself so much!" I cried out breaking into more sobs. The wind shifted slightly as a flash of lightning lit up the dark alley way for a split second. I say there crying as I heard faint footsteps and foul language approaching me.  
  
"Well looky here boys. A poor pathetic soul that has a death wish."  
  
I looked up to see about six guys staring down at me with evil gleaming in their eyes.  
  
One man with gray eyes and purple hair grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me to my feet. He then pushed me roughly against the cold wet wall behind me. Lightning flashed as the man pulled out a dagger smirking at me with dangerous eyes. He took the dagger and stabbed me in the left arm pushing it in deeper. I yelled out with pain as blood started seeping down my arm.  
  
"You're ours." Grinned the sick man as the others encircled around me and started to beat the life out of me. I felt another stab in my shoulder and slits of wounds on my legs as I heard a cracking sound coming from the arm that was first stabbed. I felt someone punch me in the gut as I screamed out in pain from this punishment. Lightning flashed as thunder roared. I fell to the ground with pain shooting up inside me. I felt someone kick me in the stomach as the guys walked away laughing at the damage they had caused. I felt as rain drops splattered on my face as everything around me grew dark then black.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I found her in a pool of blood lying in the alley. She was beat pretty badly. She is lucky she survived."  
  
"Perhaps she should be more careful of where she wonders."  
  
"Yes but you can't blame her from running out after what she did to Bakura."  
  
"I'm just glad my brother told us she was missing when he did."  
  
"Did he say how Bakura was doing?"  
  
"Well he's alive. Lucky she didn't kill him."  
  
"Her power is strong. Thank Ra not that strong."  
  
I heard two faint voiced conversing back and forth as I slightly opened my eyes once against having a painful sensation flow through my body. 'What's going on? I can't move and I feel so much pain.' I yelled out as my arm sent pain up through my shoulder.  
  
"She's awake."  
  
I heard footsteps and saw a set of blue eyes staring down at me.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No, it hurts so much."  
  
I saw golden light surround the room and a tingling feeling. The pain seem to slowly seep away.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Isis Ishtar. The sister of your friend, Malik. And this is Shadi, the one who saved you."  
  
"In a matter of speaking." Answered Shadi. "I merely got there after she passed out."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are at my apartment and will remain here until you gain your strength back." Answered Isis.  
  
I heard a knock at the door as Isis left my side to answer it as Shadi vanished from sight.  
  
"Yes, please come in."  
  
I heard footsteps as I looked up I saw Bakura staring down over me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mai: Thank you icegirl for reviewing chapter 3. I shall now reward you all with chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
I looked faintly up at Bakura and turned my head away. "I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I." he pulled my chin as he looked down into my eyes. "I know I am responsible for what I did to Mahado but I have changed since then. And I guess I deserved that blast but you didn't deserve to get the shit beat out of you."  
  
"I didn't mean to blast you into the wall."  
  
"Well, at least we know you can take care of yourself. Except from your incident last night." Bakura smiled slightly.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know this may sound stupid, but can we kiss and make up?"  
  
Bakura smiled in a way I thought I would never see an evil person smile. He bent down over me and kissed me softly while running his finger down my cheek. He slipped his arms across my back and lifted me up into his arms.  
  
"Bakura! She is staying here until she gets better!" yelled Isis.  
  
"Not anymore. She is coming with me and if you check your necklace it'll show it's a good idea."  
  
"Fine. Just make sure she gets rest."  
  
"I know, I know," Bakura held me close to him gently not to press roughly against my wounds. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes as we left Isis' apartment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Ryou, Malik, and Marik sitting around Bakura and me with their millennium items glowing. I sat up and glance beside me to see Bakura lying there. "Bakura?"  
  
The other three stopped from what they were doing.  
  
"Are you alright Chris?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, but what about Bakura?"  
  
"He went to get you yesterday which took a lot of energy. He still is recovering."  
  
Marik grabbed Malik and Ryou and led them out of the room and shut the door.  
  
I looked over at Bakura as he slept. I reached out my hand and ran my fingers through his slivery white hair. I heard a soft moan seep up through his throat. I leaned over and pushed his soft hair off his face as I peered down at him with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you." I whispered quietly. I rested my head down on his unbuttoned shirt and ran my fingers up his arm. Tears stung my eyes as I shut them tightly and shuddered with sobs. I felt an arm circle around my shoulders as I was being pressed down against Bakura.  
  
"Don't cry. I told you I am alright." I felt him twirling his fingers in my hair. "You mortals sure cry a lot." He said as he smiled.  
  
~*~A few days later, back at school~*~  
  
"Hey Chris!" I turned around to see Yugi run down the hall screaming my name.  
  
"Hey Yugi. What's up?"  
  
"Yami need to speak with you after school." He said as he gazed up at me through those innocent violet eyes.  
  
We walked down the hallway as I stopped and paused a while. "Alright. Tell him to meet me at the park after school."  
  
"Yugi nodded his head and smiled. "Alright. He will see you then." He turned and ran into the History class waving. "See ya!"  
  
I stopped at my locker and opened it up. I searched for my English notebook and instead found a rose furnished with glitter. I picked it up as a note was tied to it. I opened the folded paper and read the words inside.  
  
*I love you but I was to scared to admit it. I don't know if you love me back so I will try to prove my love for you. Keep your eyes open.*  
  
'What an interesting note. It doesn't say who it is from.'  
  
"Hey, someone has a secret admirer." Smirked Bakura as he leaned back against the locker.  
  
"Yeah, but I wonder who."  
  
"Probably Ryou." Bakura slapped me in the ass as I stood up straight. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his mouth near my ear and whispered. "Better keep your eyes open." He nipped at my ear and smirked as he walked away.  
  
I looked down at the note as it read the same thing that Bakura just said. 'Is he the secret admirer that sent me the rose? But Bakura isn't scared of anything. Could he have written it?' I shrugged as I ran to my remaining classes as the bell rang.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I ran down the pathway in the part searching for Yami.  
  
"Where are you going so quickly?" A figure stepped in front of me as I slid to a stop.  
  
"Hey Ky, isn't that the girl from the alley?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought we killed her."  
  
The man called Ky latched his hands into my arms to prevent me from struggling away.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"No." said Ky as he brought one of his hands up and smacked me hard in the side of the head as I fell down to my knees.  
  
I heard footsteps as the guys that surrounded me stopped. "Who are you?" sneered Ky.  
  
"I advise you to leave her alone or face your worse nightmare."  
  
"Yeah? What kind of punk tells us what to so? She is ours."  
  
"You refuse after my warning. Now meet your fate. MIND CRUSH!"  
  
I saw a flash of light as the guys around me screamed then vanished. I still kept my gaze toward the ground as the footsteps continued towards me. It stopped in front of me as the person knelt down in front of me. I saw the millennium puzzle hang form the person's neck as I pushed my gaze up to look at him.  
  
"It's alright Chris." Said Yami as he helped me up. "They're gone now."  
  
We sat on the bench talking about ancient Egypt.  
  
"I don't remember that much about my past. Barely anything. But I do remember your smiling face in the blackness of the night."  
  
"I didn't live in ancient times."  
  
"You did." He ran his finger over a strand of my hair. "You are as beautiful as your mother." I stared at him not understanding where he was getting at. "Chris, you are my daughter."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mai: Sorry to end it there. I know people don't like where I leave off, my friends at school bitch at me about it. I'M SORRY!!! Anyway, if you want to see another chapter, you know what to do. Review!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Mai:  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
I lied in bed silently staring out at the moonless sky. 'I'm his daughter? But how?' I sighed heavily and felt Bakura shift restlessly beside me. I was staying at Ryou's house once again because I am always comfortable here. The more I spend here I less I have to hear my family rant on. I closed my eyes and sighed again. 'Why can't I ever control what goes on in my life?' I felt an arm slip over my stomach and felt Bakura's breath against my neck as he snuggled up against me from behind. He mumbled something in his sleep that I couldn't understand and brushed his nose into my hair.  
  
"Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Bakura cried out and started speaking another language which I guessed was ancient Egyptian.  
  
I slipped my hand over his and gripped it slightly as he fell silent again. I shifted in the bed and turned to face him. His hair hung loosely over his face as his eyes twitched slightly as they became moistened. 'Why is he crying in his sleep?'  
  
"No, don't leave me!" he yelled suddenly throwing his arms around me and held me tightly against him.  
  
"Bakura, hey Bakura. It's alright." I wrapped my arms around him. He opened his eyes as tears poured out of them. I held him close to me trying to sooth him. "It's okay. No one left you. I'm right here and Ryou is sleeping in his room. It's all okay."  
  
"I'm scared." Bakura said in a weak voice.  
  
My eyes opened slightly out of surprise but then softened while gazing at that white haired demon. "I'm here and I'm not going to leave your side. Don't be scared." I brushed back his hair out of his face and kissed him several times on the mouth to assure him I was staying. I held him for a while as he slowly slipped into a slumber. After what seemed like hours, I too slowly fell asleep.  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
I sat on my bed staring at the floor for hours. 'Bakura has been acting strangely lately. I wonder what's wrong with him.' I stood up and left my room to find myself wondering to Bakura's room. I opened the door and peeked inside. I saw Chris holding onto Bakura as he lied there with tear streamed eyes. 'I never knew Bakura cried.' I shut the door and walked downstairs and called Malik. Reluctantly he too was awake.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him, Ryou?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It looks as if he was crying. He has been acting strange lately and he seems depressed and sad."  
  
"Have you been paying attention to him at all?"  
  
"It's more like he doesn't want to be bothered."  
  
"Does he talk to anyone?"  
  
"Mostly just to Chris."  
  
There was a long pause. "Maybe he loves her." Again there was a long pause as neither of us said a word.  
  
"I'm coming over. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright." Answered Malik as we hung up. I grabbed my jacket and left the house.  
  
~Crystal's POV~  
  
I woke up as sunlight peered through the window and cast golden pools and rays of light on the floor. I shifted to move but couldn't because of a heavy weight pressing down upon me. I heard a soft moan as Bakura shifted as he lied on top of me. I chuckled softly as he opened his eyes slowly and peered down into my eyes. I couldn't help to think how sexy he looked as he gazed into my eyes. At that moment all I wanted was Bakura. That evil sadistic but handsome and wonderful white haired tomb robber. But what about Ryou? Wasn't it him that I thought I wanted to be with? And angel of pure innocence. But a happiness that lit up in his eyes when he saw Malik. A happiness that I never saw before. You could tell his love for Malik was deeper than his love for me. Perhaps I should just be with Bakura?  
  
"What's on your mind?" asked Bakura.  
  
I shifted as he didn't attempt to move off me. I stared up into his eyes as tears began to form in my own.  
  
"What's wrong Chris?" he looked down at me confusingly.  
  
"Say that again. Say my name again."  
  
Bakura moved my hair out of my face while still looking at me puzzled. "Chris, are."  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to cry. Hearing my name through his voice made me melt inside and I just couldn't contain myself. "I'm sorry.I am so sorry." I let him go hugging myself still.  
  
"What are you so sorry about?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Ryou." I said in a weak voice as Bakura fell silent. "I'm going out with him but I have stronger feelings for someone else. Also I think Ryou loves Malik more. And I'm so confused." I soon started shaking from the stress.  
  
Bakura sat up off me and pulled me into his arms and started stroking my hair. "Shush. Don't cry."  
  
Just then the bedroom door opened. Bakura and I looked over to see Ryou and Malik standing there with Marik leaning against the wall with his back bored.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Bakura.  
  
"We heard everything." answered Malik.  
  
"Why didn't you say something Chris? I would have understood. You didn't have to hurt yourself that way." Said Ryou.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was scared."  
  
Marik heard the door bell ring and left to go down stairs.  
  
Malik glanced at Ryou as Ryou glanced at Bakura.  
  
"Don't look at me, I did nothing wrong." Said Bakura.  
  
I laughed lightly as Malik smiled.  
  
Marik came back up carrying a dozen of roses in his arms and gave them top me. "They're for you."  
  
I paused for a moment taking them. "Thank you."  
  
"They aren't from me, here." He handed me a card with fancy handwriting in silver ink.  
  
"What's it say?" ask Malik.  
  
"I told you I will try to prove I love you. Have you figured out who I am yet? I love you and I will not try to let anyone ever hurt you again. Like I said, I'm not sure you love me back. If you somehow give me a sign, I might come forward. Farewell beautiful angel." I read the card aloud.  
  
"Wow, I wonder who it's from." I asked.  
  
"It was a delivery guy. No one that you might have known."  
  
I nodded my head and glanced at the clock. "Oh my god, its late!"  
  
"Late for what?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I promised I'd go see Yami at the library! I have to go!"  
  
The other four glanced at each other as I stood up, slipped into my shoes, grabbed my jacket and brush and ran down the stairs and out the from door.  
  
Mai: Well, that's all I have for this chapter. I have already started writing the next chapter so if you review, you'll get to find out what happens next! 


	6. Chapter 6

Mai: Okay, thank you Icegirl for reading chapter 5. Also, thanks to CryingEyes, Deadky Thinker, and Resolutions for reading chapter 4. As I have promised I am continuing on with the story. But I must do one thing I promised CryingEyes. GO READ HER STORY! Sorry for yelling but her story is very good and I am the only person reading and reviewing it. It would be really nice for you to go read and review it for her, she is a good writer. Also chapter 7 is written by her so I owe her plus she is a good friend of mine. Thanks to all those who do so. Now on with chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
I ran into the library but received a nasty glare from the librarian. "Sorry." I whispered quietly and made my way to the table where Yami sat. "Hey, what are you reading?"  
  
"Egyptian hieroglyphics. I just wish that lady would stop staring at me funny." Answered Yami as he referred to the librarian.  
  
I chuckled under my breath while glancing over at the age old pictures. To my surprise, I could read them. "What is that?"  
  
"It's Mahado's journal. He has written about how much you and Mana had touched his life. He also writes about serving me and prediction Seto was evil."  
  
"Wouldn't they have that in a museum?"  
  
"It's only a copy of the real thing. It's hard to read because they did a lousy job coping it."  
  
We sat there laughing and received another dirty glare from the librarian.  
  
"Anyway, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm not sure." I answered cautiously. I glanced down trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
He paused before speaking again. "Would you like to stay over at Yugi's house tonight?"  
  
I remained silent not saying a word.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm staying at Ryou's house." I answered quietly.  
  
"Why are you always over there?"  
  
I looked up at him as he asked that. "Because I like it there. That should not be any concern of yours."  
  
"Malik, Marik, and Bakura are evil. You are my concern, I am your father."  
  
"You are not my father!" I snapped at him as he looked at me surprised. "You may be Pharaoh but you are not my father! This is not ancient Egypt!" I turned and stomped out of the library.  
  
"Chris!" Yami ran out after me. "I have been there for you; I saved you from that gang of guys!"  
  
I turned and faced him angrily. "Well I wish you would have just let me die!"  
  
Yami grabbed me by the wrist and pulled my back. "Don't say that."  
  
I glared at him and pulled out of his grasp. He took a step back as if I was going to strike him. Instead I turned around and ran off towards Ryou's house.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Chris ran upstairs and burst into Bakura's bedroom and fell onto his bed crying. She lied there for hours and sobbed not ever wanting to leave that spot.  
  
Bakura came home and heard Chris crying so he went upstairs to see if she was alright. He entered the room to see her curled up on his sheets crying into a pillow. He walked over towards her keeping his footsteps silent so she would not suspect he was there.  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
I looked down at Chris as her frail body shook with sadness and sorrow. 'She is so mixed up inside.' I could sense it. I sat down and pulled her into my arms holding her tightly. She didn't pull away but pressed against me holding onto me just as tight.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura. I've just had the lousiest day of my life." Chris cried out with more tears streaming down her face.  
  
I moved her brown hair out of her face a gazed down into her sea blue eyes. I knew in my mind one thing that I could do to take her mind off all her pain. I just didn't feel right to suggest it. "I can take away your sadness but it will come at a cost."  
  
"What cost?"  
  
She sounded like she didn't care what cost it came at, she just wanted to get rid of the pain inside her heart. "A cost of physical pain but also a pleasurable one."  
  
She looked at me with confusion in her eyes as I flushed a slight red. Then she seemed to realize what I was talking about. She traced her fingers across my lips then pressed hers against mine. I could taste the tears that dropped onto them and the sweetness of her heart. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her up into my lap. I could feel her wrap her legs around my waist and her arms around my body. I felt her hands travel down my sides and grab a hold of my shirt. She then pulled it up and over my head then threw it to the side. She traced a finger down my chest then ran her palm back up over my nipple which hardened at her touch.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" I asked her for I knew she has never been touched that way before. Sadly yes her and Ryou were together and they kissed but they never went that far.  
  
She nodded nervously but reassuringly. "Yes." She said in a small quiet voice.  
  
(Malik: *falls over laughing* THAT IS SO FUNNY!---Marik: *side glances at his hikari then rolls his eyes* Lights, who know they were so giggly.--- Mai: Malik! You are going to ruin the moment!---Bakura: Too late, he already has, now back to the story.)  
  
I pushed my mouth against hers as I pushed her down onto her back. I stripped us of our clothes and lied myself on top of her as she pulled the sheet over our bodies. I didn't want to be rough with her as I usually was with Marik, but soft as I was with Ryou since it was her first time. I ran my tongue over the surface of her neck and ran my hand up her side sending a shiver up her spine. I rested my hand on her breast as she stiffened slightly at my touch. I traced small circles gracefully earning a smile in the process.  
  
(Malik: Hey Mai, maybe you should let Clincent help you with the lemon scenes. You two use to have great sex, he was very descriptive.---Mai: *turns red* Lay off Malik, I'm trying my best, leave me alone.---Bakura: How does he know you and Clincent had great sex?---Mai: *glares at Malik* Malik..!!---Malik: *sweatdrops* I read her diary. You know, she writes very interesting things in there.---Mai: MALIK!!!!---Marik: *closes the curtain in front of Mai and Malik then looks at Bakura* Lets get back to the story. That is, if neither of them have ruined it yet.)  
  
"Do you trust me?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded her head and smiled weakly. "I trust you."  
  
I felt guilty about doing this to her. She is so young compared to me. So frail, so pure. And I was going to be the one to change that.  
  
Mai: That's the end! *mutters* I'm going to kill Malik. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mai: I did not write this, I have to say. CryingEye wrote this for me since I couldn't find a way to write it myself. If you don't like it, please don't flame me. I just won't have something like it in the story again. If you do like it, let me know and I'll see if I can put more in.  
  
Chapter 7  
Chris lay sleeping in the arms of Bakura. He smiled softly and brushed away a stray curl from her face. He slowly massaged her cheek with his thumb and kisses her closed eyelids. He couldn't image anyone else so delicate and beautiful in his arms. He was in love with her, and she wasn't aware of it. He loved to watch her smile and move across the ground so gracefully. His eyes fell upon her body examining her; memorizing every curve and shape about her perfect body. He smiled as his eyes landed on her round composed breasts. He'd been mesmerized by those breasts many days. He wanted to reach out his hands and massage each tender nipple, and to massage them with his tongue, but he held the urge and controlled himself.  
"Bakura. . .?" Chris stirred in her sleep. He reached out a hand and placed it on her cheek. Her eyes opened as they brimmed with tears.  
"What's the matter, love?"  
"I thought you left. . ." She smiled as Bakura kissed away her tears. Chris pulled herself closer to the warm naked body next to her. Bakura stiffened his body when he felt her fingertips glide gently over his skin and her breathe gentle and warm on his chest. His eyes fell on her, her body only less than inches away. Chris looked up into Bakura's own eyes and smiled. Bakura smiled and bent his head to kiss her. He was quite surprised when she returned his kiss. Only, her kiss was soft like a feather, and had edge of passion. Heat rose within his body as his manhood grew into a sturdy erection. He blushed and diverted his eyes from Chris's. Bakura almost screamed out once he felt the gentle brush of Chris' fingers glide across his penis. He could swear it grew even larger. He shuddered as Chris' entire hand took grasp of his shaft.  
"Chris. . .you don't. . ." He shivered as she kissed his neck, and slid her tongue softly over his skin; her fingers probing his had erected cock. His hands ran over her naked slender back and through her hair. He loved this. . .he wanted more, but knew that he didn't want it if she didn't want to give it. "Chris. . ." Bakura bit his lip as she slid her tongue over his nipples that hardened and then she trailed her tongue below the chest and under the covers. His hands turned to quick fists and he arched as his moaned. Chris had kissed his penis, and slowly slid her tongue up and down it.  
  
~Chris POV~  
  
She laid there, her eyes closed and her hand lying near Bakura's. She had spent the night with him, and in a blur had undressed. She could feel him gently caressing her face and hid her smiles. She had fallen for him. She knew she had. She also knew she wanted him; even felt that she needed him. When she had opened her eyes, Bakura's gaze was locked on her full breasts. She blushed but smiled. "Bakura. . .?"  
"What's the matter, love?"  
"I thought you left. . ." She smiled as Bakura kissed away her tears. Chris deliberately placed her hands on him and breathed on his skin. She wanted him badly, and would get what she wanted. She smiled when she felt his penis brush over her skin and she looked into his eyes and they had kissed. She smiled and kissed him once again when she felt his manhood grow within her light grasp. She had heard him protest, no doubt to save her from being hurt, but she denied and proceeded. She had kissed him and massaged his large cock in her entire hand now. He had moan which sent fire through Chris' body and she lingered her tongue to his large penis. She kissed it and slid her tongue up and down over it, and then her fingers glided over his balls as her lips took in his cock. She slid her soft lips over his penis until it was able to fit roughly into her throat. Sucking it gently yet hard enough to make him moan and want more. She felt his hands run over her hair and shoulders, and she loved it. She raised her head and let it fall as her mouth was fill with his lushes cock and sucked it tenderly then roughly making it more exciting. He moaned her name and gently pulled her hair until she could feel him swell as his load poured onto her lips.  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
He shudders as her mouth took him in, her soft lips roughly sliding over him. He moaned her name and yanked her hair trying to hold back every once of his seed before it would flow from him freely. He loved her tongue dancing over his penis as she sucked him deeply. His feelings for her grew deeper and more passionate as she play this game and make his lush a truth. But he wanted her. . .he wanted to fuck her. Bakura stiffened as he felt himself swell, his eyes closed and his lungs holding his breath as his seed poured from his hardness. He sighed deeply as he felt her lick up his mess and sucks him several more minutes before her body lay next to his again. He had looked at her and kissed her chin and then her mouth, not caring where they have just been. He loved her, and loved her head.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Bakura kissed Chris gently his hands trailing up her silky body. He could hear her heart beat faster as his fingers glided gently over her womanhood. She had cried out in surprise as she felt heat rising from her and a gently throbbing began between her legs. Bakura kissed her deeply as he spread her legs and his forefinger entered her warm pink pussy slowly. She had moaned deeply as her pussy became wet with need and her nipples became instantly hard. Bakura smiled and kissed her neck, his lips leaving hickies and marks along its path. He wants to please her and he would. As Bakura kissed down her body his tongue lingering over each nipple before moving on his finger inside beautiful body moved in slow circles, torturing Chris with need and want. His free hand massaged her hard nipple as his lips come inches from her steaming warm pussy. He smiled as she moaned and her pussy lips were moist from juices already sliding from her grasp. He lowered his lips to her pink softness and flicked his tongue about it. She arched and jumped, her eyes closed and her lips spread in silent moans. He slid a second finger within her tenderness and slid his tongue over her dripping pussy. He smiled to himself as her hands reached for his shoulders as she screamed out his name. He tasted her, and she tasted great. He wanted more of her to taste. He quickly maneuvered his tongue in and out of her as she cried out and moaned his name over and over again. He smiled as he fucked her with his tongue. He could feel her body stiffen as her juices exploded from her tender pussy. He smiled as he drank her up, his lips circling her pussy and sucking on her. She moaned and yelped again as he did so. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled himself upward and kissed her deeply her hands running over her naked body her eyes fill with lust and desire. He placed his mouth over hers before he dug his cock into her warm pussy. Chris screamed out as she tightened herself around him making his lust grow and move faster in and out of her. Her nails dug into his back and he moan as she arched and moved with him. He cringed when he saw a tear fall from her eye, but he kissed and slowed down. But she persisted him to move on with her kisses and moans and digging nails. She moaned and screamed his name, her pussy tightly wrapped over him, his cock entering deeply, smashing against her farthest wall, making her arch in pleasurable pain. Chris moaned as she felt his hardness in her and his lips massage her bounding it. She pulled his neck to her lips as he fucked her hard and fast. She was almost unable to hold her explosion for any longer, but she did. She concentrated on making him happy. She slid her lips over his ear lobe and sucked it gently nibbling it and breathing gently on it. This made Bakura move even faster, his cock entering her harder and faster, as she screamed and moaned, and their bodies as one. Each of them shook and shivered. They both felt sweet sex as love. Each of them exploded their pleasure at the same time, Bakura collapsing on Chris as she kissed his shoulder and gasped for air. He rolled off her, his cock sliding from her as he laid there, holding Chris and kissing her head softly.  
"Ohhhh. . ." Chris shudders against him and he held her tightly.  
  
Mai: well, that's the chapter, R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Mai: Alright, only one person reviewed, I take it only one person like that chapter. -_- So I will now give you a chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
I twirled my fingers in Yugi's hair as he slept quietly in my lap. My mind was soaring with the events of the other night. I couldn't tell anyone else because I know they wont understand. Could someone tell you lost your innocence just by looking at you?  
  
"You seem quiet tonight. Is something bothering you?"  
  
After talking with Bakura on why I was upset, I decided I shouldn't have acted the way I did at the library. So I planned to stay over at Yugi's house to make it up to Yami.  
  
"Sorry. I was trying go think for my next move." I looked at the cards in my hand. We decided to play Duel Monsters instead of watching another movie. "I'll sacrifice two of my monsters on the field to summon the Dark Magician. I equip him with Book of Secret Arts and Black Pendant and attack your Curse of Dragon."  
  
"Good move. You managed to lower my life points to 500."  
  
I smiled and laughed slightly. "Well, I am the daughter of the King of Games."  
  
Yami smiled as I passed it to his turn. He drew his card then placed it face down in the magic/trap zone. "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Then I play Change of Heart stealing your Dark Magician. Then I attack you with both monsters directly. You lose."  
  
I stared in amazement as I was defeated in a simple amateur strategy. I smiled slightly and put my cards away. "Not bad. You beat me. You are the first person so far to win."  
  
Yugi shifted in my lap then wrapped his arms around my leg and hugged them tightly while resting his head on my thigh. I blushed slightly as Yami watched me with curiosity and admiration.  
  
"You would make a great mother."  
  
"Yeah, but imagine trying to make them understand that their grandfather is an ancient Egyptian pharaoh."  
  
We laughed together for a while until Yami got up from his seat and pulled something out form the dresser drawer.  
  
"What's that?" I asked as he pulled out a golden necklace from the drawer. He walked behind me and knelt down putting the necklace around my neck. There was an eye, much like the one on the Millennium Ring, on gold string- like chain.  
  
"It's the Millennium Necklace. Isis gave it to me during Battle City. It has strong mystical powers. I think you should have it."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Yami smiled warmly. "You will discover events from the past that you have witnessed. You'll recover memories."  
  
I smiled then hugged him. Now if a normal person were to see this, they would think we were going out or something. Its strange having a father from a past life inside one of your friends and him looking like he was your age. I started laughing while thinking about this.  
  
Yami kissed my on the cheek. "I think we should get to bed. It is very late." He pried Yugi off me and placed him on his bed. He covered him up as we both left his room and went down stairs. Yami claimed the floor and told me to sleep on the couch. I didn't bother to protest because I know it would be useless. I cuddled up with one of the throw pillows and fell asleep to Yami muttering something in another language.  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
I lied on Marik thinking about Chris. 'I still can't believe what she and I actually did. It seems. so unreal.'  
  
"Something on your mind?" asked Marik as he glanced down at me. I felt Marik rubbing his hand up on the upper part of my leg. Apparently I didn't satisfy him, I wasn't satisfied either. I couldn't get my mind off Chris.  
  
"No." I answered as my eyes narrowed slightly. "Something keeps stabbing at my mind."  
  
Marik stared at me and shrugged. "Possibly stress."  
  
"Maybe." I answered not wanting to talk about it. I slid out of bed and put my clothes on.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.: I sighed running my hand through my silver hair. "I can't explain it."  
  
"Alright, we will go to your house." Responded Marik as he got dressed too.  
  
~Crystal's POV~  
  
I stood beside a fountain with flowers that lit colors around the garden. The sun beat boiling rays onto the ground as not a single cloud lingered in the sky. A breeze tugged lightly at my hair as I closed my eyes to embrace the Egyptian surrounding. I opened them as soon as I closed them hearing a murmur of voices. I wondered in the direction they were coming from. Two people stood next to the palace wall talking under their breaths. One had silver hair that hung at his shoulders and down part of his back and deep chocolate brown eyes. The other with longer brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"You know if I stay here I'll be killed. I can't afford to get caught with you." Said the on with silver hair.  
  
"But I love you I don't want you to leave." The other on sighed. "But I don't want you to die either."  
  
"You are a princess, I am a thief. It can't work that way. I'm sorry. I'll be leaving tonight." He kissed her quickly then climbed up over the wall and out of sight.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
The princess turned to see another girl. "Mana!" She rushed over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Mahado has a lead on the thief. He is going to strike the tomb tonight.  
  
She stared at Mana then asked. "Did he find out who the thief is?"  
  
"Yes. He is the Great Thief Bakura."  
  
I stared at the scene as it slowly faded away. "What's going on?"  
  
Next think I knew I was walking to the tomb but not as I was before. I had no control over what I was doing. I used the power of the millennium ring as the doors of the tomb flew open.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the great magician Mahado."  
  
"Bakura, you have no right to be in the Pharaoh's tomb. Leave now or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Bakura approached me. I tried to use magic on him but it back fired as I flew back and slammed my back against the wall. "I harness a darker, more powerful magic then you can ever use, fool." He ripped the millennium ring right off from around my neck leaving its mark. I struggled but couldn't move or speak. Bakura raised the ring as he started to glow a dark blue. A light shot from the millennium item and thrust right into my chest. All I could hear was myself screaming as pain engulfed my body as a piercing light burned through my eyes. I screamed louder but heard nothing but Bakura's evil laughter as I began to deteriorate.  
  
"Chris! Chris! Are you alright? Please! Please Chris wake up! Chris!"  
  
Mai: Well, that's all I have for you for now. Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Mai: Alright! Thank you so much icegirl for informing me that you love my story. ^_^, and for your kindness I shall reward you with Chapter 9!  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
"Run faster Marik!" We ran down the brightly lit corridor to room seven in the east wing of the hospital.  
  
A doctor ran in front of me stopping us from proceeding. "You cannot go any further. Only family can see the patients right now."  
  
I grabbed the doctor by the shirt and lifted him off his feet. "I'm more of the girl's family than that Pharaoh could ever be. Now you get out of my way or suffer the worst fate that anyone could ever receive."  
  
The doctor was shuddering from fear under my grip as I threw him to the side. "Watch him."  
  
Marik nodded pulling out his Millennium Rod and leaned back against the wall watching the doctor.  
  
I continued on and busted open the door of room seven. I saw her lying there, pale as white snow. I sat down and took her hand into mine. I kissed it lightly then leaned in towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "What happen to you? Why?" I shook with anger. "That pharaoh will pay. He must have done this. He isn't here to take care of you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"She may be unconscious for a few days. There is no guarantee that she'll be alright. I'm sorry."  
  
I sat in a chair next to Chris' bedside and stared out the window across from me absent mindedly. The doctor noticed I didn't respond to him and departed out of the room. Ryou stood against the wall crying as Malik tried to sooth away his tears. Marik didn't even come. He didn't even leave his room when he found out about Chris a few days ago. Never in my life have I ever felt so weak and vulnerable.  
  
"I'm taking Ryou home." I heard Malik say then walked out with Ryou.  
  
I looked down at Chris as warm tears strung my eyes.  
  
~*~Flashback from Chris' POV~*~  
  
"Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Bakura cried out and started speaking another language which I guessed was ancient Egyptian.  
  
I slipped my hand over his and gripped it slightly as he fell silent again. I shifted in the bed and turned to face him. His hair hung loosely over his face as his eyes twitched slightly as they became moistened. 'Why is he crying in his sleep?'  
  
"No, don't leave me!" he yelled suddenly throwing his arms around me and held me tightly against him.  
  
"Bakura, hey Bakura. It's alright." I wrapped my arms around him. He opened his eyes as tears poured out of them. I held him close to me trying to sooth him. "It's okay. No one left you. I'm right here and Ryou is sleeping in his room. It's all okay."  
  
"I'm scared." Bakura said in a weak voice.  
  
~*~End of flashback and back to Bakura's POV~*~  
  
I closed my eyes as I sobbed clenching Chris' hand. "Don't leave me Chris. I love you and I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I was your secret admirer that left you those gifts. But what good am I if I can't save you from this? I love you and I don't want to lose you!" I collapsed onto my knees onto the floor. I cried for ours not moving from her side.  
  
~Crystal's POV~  
  
I stood in empty blackness alone. I started to walk on direction but I wasn't sure I was actually moving. Then I felt myself run right smack into something hard. I placed my hand on the surface and felt it. It then suddenly moved. I froze not moving at all. I felt something huge move and felt and heard it sniff me. It moved again and made a really loud noise. It roared! I then felt claws wrap around my body as it lifted me off the ground. I heard flapping of wings as the creature lifted up into the air. We flew up higher as a bright light seemed to descent upon us. Suddenly we reached the light only to be surrounded by sunlight. I gazed at the view below me, it was beautiful. There were forests, mountains, wastelands and fields. There were ice lands and eve dark lands and the wide open sea.  
  
The creature that held me let out another roar as I shot up to look to see what has captured me.  
  
My eyes grew wide with shock. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon! But how?"  
  
The dragon looked down at me as if it understood what I said. It then diverted its eyes and began to fly off to the meadows. I continued to stare at the magnificent sight of the white dragon. It looked just like the picture on the cards. It was strong, beautiful, and very graceful when moving and flying.  
  
My attention was shattered when I heard someone yell up with a loud voice.  
  
"Down here!"  
  
I looked down smiling as I saw an old friend but in a different attire. "Mahado!"  
  
The dragon landed on the ground and released me onto the grass below.  
  
I ran over to Mahado and hugged him tightly. I then heard a squeal and saw a girl with a weird outfit on run over and hug me.  
  
"Princess! You came! You are finally here!"  
  
I stared in shock at her then I glanced up at Mahado with confusion clouding my eyes.  
  
"Yes, it was you in the imaged you saw before you." Answered Mahado.  
  
Suddenly I was greeted by another hug from a girl with pale skin and blue eyes. "Hello Princess."  
  
"Chris, you know Mana because you saw her in those memories but you failed to meet Kisara."  
  
"You.look familiar."  
  
She smiled then laughed softly. "Well I should, you kept staring at me as I carried you here."  
  
I stared at her startled. "You are the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
She nodded while still smiling.  
  
"Mana is the Dark Magician girl." Said Mahado.  
  
"So you are all Duel Monsters?"  
  
"Yes we are. I sacrificed myself and became one. High Priest Seto scarified Kisara and Mana used her magic."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Responsible for what happen to me because of Bakura? No. Bakura kept causing your father grief. I was sent to rebury your grandfather, Akunumkanon, and protect him from Bakura. But instead I set up a trap to stop him. I failed and so I sacrificed myself to be a forever servant to your father." Mahado closed his eyes as tears started to burn through mine.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It is not your fault; it was out of everyone's hands. I knew how much you loved Bakura but concern for you family came before your heart." Mahado knelt in front of me and took my hands into his and kissed each of them then looked up to me while he started to cry. "I am sorry Princess for letting your family down. But most importantly I am sorry for the grief and aching I caused you. Please, now since the truth has been uncovered, can you please forgive me?"  
  
Kisara glanced at Mana as Mana shrugged slightly; they both remained silent.  
  
"Mahado, I love you and consider you family. You might have failed to protect my grandfather's body and complete the tasks my father asked of you, but you never failed to watch over me and be my friend. Of course I forgive you. I could never live with myself if I never did so." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he hugged me back tightly.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
"Is she going to be alright, Yami?"  
  
I looked down at my hikari and gave him a reassuring nod. "Yes Yugi, she will be fine. Her mind is witnessing events of the past and she is talking with Mahado. She will be fine." I gazed out the window with sadness clouding my eyes.  
  
"I hope you're right. I'm going to go over to Joey's house. We have a project due in a few weeks." Yugi walked out of the room leaving me to my thoughts.  
  
'It was so long ago. Chris never found out what horrible things Bakura did. She never knew.'  
  
I stared out the window as rain splattered against it. Lightning flashed as I heard a slight purr of thunder in the distance.  
  
"This turn of events will change Chris' outlook on everything. I just hope she gets through it quickly and safely."  
  
~Crystal's POV~  
  
"So where am I?" I asked while wondering around the field glancing at flowers with Mahado following me.  
  
"You are in the world of Duel Monsters. It's a beautiful place, yes, but I prefer Egypt instead."  
  
I laughed as I allowed myself to fall backwards into a patch of lustrous green grass. "I like it here. I wish I could stay here with you."  
  
"That's not possible. Princess, your time here right now is up. But with the Millennium Necklace, you can return."  
  
"So that's how I got here and saw those visions?"  
  
"Yes, but you can visit again another time. Right now, Bakura is waiting for you to awaken."  
  
After Mahado spoke he and everything else seem to fade away and turn to black.  
  
Mai: Well, that is what I call a long chapter. *body hurts from sitting here typing* I leave you guessing on what happens next! You know the drill if you want another chapter, review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Mai: Sorry it took me so long to update to his chapter. But anyway, its here!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
I sat up suddenly as cold sweat dripped down my face. I glanced around as it was dark. I heard little beeping sounds and smelled medicine and plastic. I am in the hospital? I felt a rustle as I glanced down to see Bakura sitting on the floor resting his head and arms on my lap. I blushed seeing him like that. Even if we had sex I still felt shy towards him.  
  
I reached out my hand placing it on his shoulder, I shook him slightly. I heard a soft moan escape from his lips and I couldn't help but smile. Then suddenly an idea hit me. I slid out from under his arms and climbed out of bed. I wrapped my arms around his chest then pulled him off the bed and laid him on the floor on his back. I moved onto him and sat on his stomach and ran a finger through his hair. He responded by nuzzling his cheek against my hand. I bent down my head and placed my lips on his slowly. I kissed him soft while running my hand down his chest. About a few seconds later Bakura's eyes flew open in surprise.  
  
"Chris! You're awake!" He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly. Then all of a sudden he was shaking while resting his head on my shoulder. "I though I lost you. You've been asleep for about a week. I wasn't sure if you would make it."  
  
So this is the Great Thief that supposedly never gave a hint of having a heart. "Bakura. I saw memories . . . of the past."  
  
He froze as I told him this then pulled back to look at me. "You unburied memories?"  
  
I nodded slowly then smiled. "You were there. I never knew a princess could love a thief so much." I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Yes." Answered Bakura as we both got to our feet.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A man sat on the cliff as he gazed at the city below. It was the same man I saw before at the palace and the tomb. His silver hair swayed slightly in the breeze exposing a huge long scar on this right cheek. Sadness filled his eyes as they traveled over the ruins of his long lost hometown.  
  
"You will pay Pharaoh. You will pay for all my sadness and suffering. You will pay for what happened to my city, Kuru Eruna Village. You will pay with your life." Bakura sneered as a fire lit in his eyes. He stood up as his red rove adjusted itself as he turned to meet a familiar pair of eyes.  
  
"Plotting your destruction already, Bakura?" A tall blonde haired Egyptian stared at Bakura with a smirk showing his violet fearless eyes.  
  
"Marik, you do as you wish. I do what I want. Stay out of my business."  
  
"Are you really willing to kill the father of the one you love most?"  
  
Bakura glared as he responded but I couldn't hear as the voices faded away and the scene vanished from sight.  
  
I woke up feeling Bakura's breath on my skin. I glanced around the dark room looking for one of Bakura's long shirts (considered he had any). I found one handing out of the dresser and pulled it out. I placed the shirt on and buttoned it up to cover my body. I slipped on a pair of slippers and snuck out of the room and down to the kitchen. Moonlight poured through the kitchen window casting silver pools across the floor. I poured myself a glass of milk and sat down at the table. I gazed out the window to see the heart of the night. So calm, so tranquil. But then I was surprised as a pair of arms wrapped around me and a hand covered my mouth holding me tightly. I tried to struggle lost but I was to strong for me.  
  
"Stop your struggling child; you'll be unharmed." Whispered a deep voice. He suddenly through a cape covering us both as the kitchen before me disappeared.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Yes Bakura?"  
  
"Have you seen Chris?"  
  
"No. I thought she was with you."  
  
"She was but now I don't know where she is."  
  
"Did she go to Yami's house?"  
  
Bakura growled under his breath because he despised the Pharaoh so much. "Perhaps."  
  
Suddenly Ryou's kitchen door burst open as Yami stomped in with Yugi tailing behind him. "Where is she Tomb Robber? What have you done with Chris?"  
  
Ryou stood startled as Yugi stared down at the floor. Bakura glared at Yami as hatred fired up in his eyes. "How dare you march in here and accuse me of harming her."  
  
"Why not? You did so in the past! You never card about her! You just wanted her to her close to me!"  
  
"Yami, Bakura really does love her."  
  
"Ryou, stop stickling up and protecting him! He has to pay for his actions!"  
  
"Don't you tell my hikari what to do in his own house! Get out you power hungry asshole!"  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"No Ryou. He has to learn his place. You're luck Pharaoh. If it weren't for me, Chris would have never spoken to you again."  
  
"That's enough!" Yami yelled as he raised his hand as the millennium symbol appeared on his forehead. "MIND CRUSH!"  
  
"NO!" Screamed Ryou as Bakura disappeared.  
  
"Be gone with you!" Screamed Marik as he sent Yami to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Yami!" Yelled Yugi.  
  
"No, Marik!" Malik ran through the door as he cursed something in Egyptian as Marik vanished inside the Millennium Rod. Marik then ran over to comfort his friends.  
  
~Shadow Realm~  
  
"This is all your fault."  
  
"Shut your hole Yami." Said Bakura as he sat on the floor grumbling to himself.  
  
"If you would have just left Chris alone. . ."  
  
"I said shut up! Or would you like me to come over there and shut you up!"  
  
Yami fell silent and sat on the ground away from Bakura. Silence remained for several hours until Yami spoke up. "Thank you." He said cautiously.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Convincing her to speak to me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They both remained silent until once again Yami spoke. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I guess, perhaps a thief can change his destiny. I know a pharaoh's daughter can." Answered Yami as he tilted his head downwards closing his eyes.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Bakura questioned.  
  
"Maybe. . .maybe I should just let her go, you know?"  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea."  
  
"That's exactly why I don't want her to be with you."  
  
"What?" Bakura glared over at Yami.  
  
"you have an attitude I don't like and I don't want Chris to get hurt by it!"  
  
"I would never hurt Chris!" Bakura stood up grabbing the collar of Yami's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "How dare you even think I would hurt her! Where were you when she was in the hospital! Where were you when she almost died in the ally!" Tears started to form in Bakura's eyes as Yami started at him surprised. "You weren't there, I was! I was!" Bakura dropped Yami down on the floor. "I was."  
  
Mai: That was chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed reading it. It is almost time for Christmas vacation for me and I won't be able to update until I come back to school. So, please if you could wait, I might have chapter 11 all done writing and read to type up when I get back. 


	11. Chapter 11

Well now I have changed my name like, millions of times now. So I would like to be referred to as Makki. I am done changing my name so from here on out, Makki Kuomio is my penname. So as I have promised to give you a chapter, here is Chapter 11!

Chapter 11:

Crystal's POV

I opened my eyes as they began to scan the dimly lit room. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I shifted slightly not being able to move. My wrists, as I have come to discover, were bound tightly together. Growling slightly I shifted some more finding that my ankles were also tied together. The robes brushing tightly against my skin caused me to yelp aloud. I suddenly heard footsteps as a plump semi-round man entered the chamber with a brightly lit torch. The surrounding walls around me suddenly became visible. They were littered with Egyptian hieroglyphics. Many represented sacrificial rituals and the treacherous ways of punishment that was meant for tomb robbers and those who committed crimes. I shuddered slightly as images flooded my mind. Suddenly Bakura's face appeared before me but dematerialized as I heard my kidnapper mumbling. "Who are you?" I asked him in a harsh tone of voice.

"Always demanding things, just like your father," Snapped the old man as he turned his head to look at me. My eyes caught a glimpse of gold from one of his eyes, the millennium eye!

"I am nothing like my father," I said while narrowing my eyes at him.

"Shut up!" He yelled at me and struck me across the face. "If it weren't for you, Seth would have been next in line to be Pharaoh."

Seth? Who in the hell was Seth? I didn't have much time to think because I felt something hard smash against my head as everything around me went blank.

Shadow Realm

Bakura sat cross legged on the ground while taunting a floating lost soul with a stick. Boredom had struck the tomb robber as the Pharaoh wandered around aimlessly trying to search for a way to escape the Shadow Realm.

"Are you going to sit there all damn day or are you going to help me find a way out?" asked Yami while pressing his palms against a nearby wall.

"I know my way out of here quite fine so don't even worry about me." Bakura snarled.

Yami glared at Bakura. "I don't see why Chris loves you. You are a low life scandrel with a bad attitude and will always be one."

The lost soul sensed tension growing between the two spirits and floated off out of harm's way.

Bakura's bangs shadowed over his eyes until he stood up directing his dangerous gaze towards the Pharaoh. "You killed my family, burned down and destroyed my village, used the blood of those I loved for you precious millennium items, insulted me, hunt me down like an animal, and even tried to kill me. But never, never, question the love your daughter has for me or the love I have for her. You have been pampered all your Ra damned life and never broke a sweat over real hard labor. You had servants bow before you, priests to do your work and all the treasures in the world. You could never know what is valuable if is smacked you in the face. So don't you ever speak like that to me again or I will kill you despite what Crystal may feel for you and what she may do to me."

Yami glared over at Bakura. "I never did. . ."

"Bullshit Pharaoh," Growled Bakura, "You know you did all those things and every bit of what I have told you is true. So stop being a whiney little bitch like you always have been and take responsibly for your actions."

Silence fell between the two spirits as Bakura settled back down on the floor.

Back at Ryou's house

That stupid Pharaoh, Malik thought to himself as he sat at the kitchen table some time after he had calmed Ryou and Yugi down. He had missed what Bakura and Yami were arguing about but witnessed Yami banishing Bakura to the Shadow Realm. Marik was cursing in Egyptian after being trapped inside the Rod for so long.

"Do you think he is okay?" asked Ryou worriedly while looking at Malik with sad chocolate eyes.

"I am sure Bakura is fine," He answered reassuringly and turned to Yugi. "And I am sure your yami is fine too."

Yugi smiled gratefully towards Malik but remain silent.

I hope they return soon, Malik thought sighing contently while waiting with the other two hikaris.

Shadow Realm, Lost Soul's POV (Why not?)

I found it somewhat annoying that those two spirits were still hanging around. Didn't they have something better to do? One of them finally snapped while bitching at the other. Glad I am just a lost pathetic soul wandering around in eternal darkness, minding my own business. I wonder when they are going to leave. . .

Crystal's POV

I awoke to the sound of rustling feet and voices whispering among themselves. Suddenly I heard a scream and a thump as I opened my eyes to see two figures before me.

"That should buy us some time." One of the two turned as I was greeted by soft blue eyes.

"Isis!"

"Hello Princess. We came to rescue you."

The other figure turned around which was Shadi. Man did he creep me out always being there when something bad happens. Such a mystery he is. They both approached me and cut the binds that prevented my movement.

"Free at last." I murmured rubbing my wrist as Isis helped me to my feet and began running with Shadi while dragging me along.

"We don't have much time before Akun wakes up."

"Akun?"

"Yes," Answered Shadi. "He was Seth's father in ancient times and is an eil man out to claim the throne for its 'rightful' heir."

"Who is this Seth?" I asked curiously while running.

"Your one and only uncle. Seto Kaiba's past life."

Well that is the end of chapter 11! If you review I might think about writing a chapter 12.


	12. Real Chapter 11

Okay, okay. I know I fucked up when I lost my chapters, but guess what? I found them! After I cleaned my room, I discovered them in a long lost folder under my bed. So here is Chapter 11, the original one, and chapter 12 after that. So, the previous chapter 11, ignore it, or read it if you like. But I am going to stick along with the original one. Here it is! Sorry it took so long…don't hate me! ;-; I luff you!

Chapter 11-

Crystal's POV-

He walked towards me slowly as I stared up at him through fearful eyes. He tied my wrists together as well as my ankles. He stepped before me and knelt down on his knees. He reached out his hand and pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"What do you want with me? I asked glaring towards the hooded figure.

"Nothing more than to claim what is mine."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Always demanding answers, just like your father."

"Who are you!"

"My son should have been Pharaoh, not your father. Curse my brother for producing a male heir. And you, if he hadn't had you, Seto would have been next in line."

'Seto? Seto was the teenage guy in my science class that owns his own company. But how could he…unless he had an Egyptian past too!'

Wham! I fell towards onto the ground with my vision blurred until I finally passed out.

Back to the Shadow Realm-

Yami ran his hand over an invisible wall thinking absent mindedly to himself.

Bakura sat on the ground playing solitaire silently.

Yami sighed seeing that Bakura wasn't much company, but what company was their in an enemy? He hated Bakura. He hated thieves but what bothered him more was that he loved Chris. But a thief couldn't be that bad if he loved someone, could he? No. He didn't love her, he is using her to take him down.

"Your thinking is bothering the spirits."

Yami glanced at Bakura. "Whatever, bastard"

Bakura just shrugged at Yami's attempt to provoke him. "So, have you figured out how you are going to get out of here?"

"Incase you can't count, there are two of us in here."

"I'm able to get out any time I wish. The question is, how are you going to escape?"

"Stop toying with me, Bakura."

"I'm not toying."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"Because if I left and you were here alone with no way of getting out, Chris would get pissed at me."

"Then get us out of here."

"Why should I? I'm fine and content in the shadows. I spent a lot of time being alone. More than a lifetime. It doesn't bother me," answered Bakura coolly.

"That's another thing I hate about you." Bakura shifted his gaze up to Yami. "You always bring others down when something bad happened to you. You bring people down. I don't need you to bring Chris down."

"Bleh. That's the most pathetic thing I ever heard."

"No it's not! She enjoys life Bakura! She doesn't like living in a world of depression and regret. She is lighthearted and spirited. You will only make her life miserable!" Yami screamed as his voice echoed throughout the Shadow Realm.

"Then why does she love me?" Bakura asked quietly.

"I…I don't know!"

Bakura looked up at Yami then narrowed his eyes. "All your life you have been pampered. Things were done for you, not by you. I bet you never did anything by yourself. I lived doing everything myself. I lived the hard way, never depending on anyone's help. The people of my city lived in poverty while you had all the riches. Little children as well as the old starved while you ate so much you could explode. Perhaps your daughter fell in love with a thief because he lived a life of risks and chances. She didn't want to live in enclosed walls with her father, she wanted to live freely outside the palace walls."

"I…I never knew…"

"You wouldn't, would you?"

Yami shook his head.

"Sure there is the opportunity to get to you through her, but my heart told me differently. Yes, I have a heart. If I didn't I wouldn't have stole food and treasures for my village. Now think twice before you judge someone, Pharaoh." Bakura twitched his head upwards. "Chris is in trouble. She needs help."

"How do you know?"

Bakura lowered his head to look at Yami. "I'm a thief, remember? I know these instincts."

Yami nodded his head as the Shadow Realm around them seemed to dematerialize.

Ryou's POV-

Ryou stared blankly at the TV set as smoke poured out from the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there Malik?" asked Yugi curiously.

"Um…just cooking!"

"Really? I thought you were trying to catch the house on fire!"

"Very funny Yugi, really."

Yugi laughed while Ryou's expression didn't change.

"Ryou, the world isn't going to end."

Marik materialized beside Malik. "Bakura knows his way out of the Shadow Realm. When he comes back so will Yami and we can all go find Chris. Everything will be alright Ryou." Marik walked over and gave Ryou a tight hug. "I promise, my white haired angel." He pressed his lips against Ryou's cheek but didn't gain a response.

"Yamis will be yamis, Ryou. You can't predict what will happen next," said Yugi.

"Yeah. One minute they're missing, the next they're back and ready to do anything."

The group turned their heads to see Bakura and Yami standing in the doorway. Ryou's eyes widen as he and Yugi ran to their yamis.

"I thought you were never coming back!"

"Didn't Marik tell you? I can get my way back here in a second."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I…had to take care of some business first. Get things straighten out."

"So where is Chris? Does anyone have a clue?" asked Yami.

"Not at all, but I have a feeling they want something more than to kidnap her," answered Marik.

"Why do you say that?"

"The only reason someone would want to take her is if they know about us."

"Oh no…"

Chris' POV-

The candle beside me dwindled down to a small flame, as the food next to me grew cold. 'What did I do to deserve this?' I glanced around the walls and read the sacred markings on them. I read about sex priests; Mahaado, Shada, Karim, Isis, Akunakin, and Seto along with their pharaoh, Pharaoh Atemu. Mahaado! Why was his name up there? Same with Seto's! But…who is Atemu? I heard footsteps as the man approached. But it wasn't my captor, it was the man that intruded in on my in the shower before. His footsteps were quite silent as a large key lay rested around his neck. His eyes were navy blue with a turban wrapped on his head. I backed up against the wall as he walked up to me, staring down at me.

"What do you want? You aren't here to hurt me too, are you?"

He bent down on one knee reached out to my hands and untied the ropes. "I am not here to hurt you, child. I am a servant of your father. I'm here to save you but we must be quick and silent."

I nodded my head as the key around his neck began to glow and everything around us turned dim and faint.

"What did you do?"

"We will be walking through the Shadow Realm as to not get caught by your kidnapper." His voice was smooth with an Egyptian accent.

"Oh. So we are going back to my father?"

"No. There are things I have to tell you."

"Like what?" I asked him curiously.

"Your father's name isn't Yami."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. "Then what is his name?"

"You already know it." He answered softly.

"I…" I paused. "Atemu?"

Shadi nodded his head.

Well, that was interesting! Chapter 11, the real one, finally here for you! And next, Chapter 12!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Normal POV-

"What do you mean, 'oh no'?" asked Bakura.

Yami stood there silently staring at the ground.

"Yami?" asked Ryou.

"There was one person I remember that betrayed me in the past who might have taken her."

"Who is that?" asked Yugi.

"He was my father's brother, and Seto his son…"

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, well, his past life anyway. Akunadin wanted Seto to be pharaoh, he felt Seto deserved it."

"So he's taking his rage out on you by taking Chris?" asked Bakura.

Yami nodded his head.

"What a coward. If I had a grudge I would just go for the person I want to hurt."

"Now wait Bakura." Spoke Marik. "Even you did torture in the past."

"Yeah, well, that's the past. This is now and I do things differently."

"Right."

"What to start something Marik?"

"Still a tomb robber."

Bakura growled as Ryou pulled him away. "We are discussing Chris here."

Bakura turned back to Yami. "So, do you know where she is?"

Yami shook his head. "I do not."

"ARGH! Then how are we suppose to rescue her?"

A bright flash blinded their eyes as a figure appeared before them.

"My Pharaoh." Said Mahaado as he bent down on one knee.

"Yes Mahaado?"

"I was sent to tell you that Princess Crystal is safe with Shadi."

Yami nodded his head. "Thank you Mahaado."

Mahaado vanished as everyone was relieved.

"That's a relief. So when is Chris coming back?" asked Ryou.

"I don't know. He might be talking to her about history so she knows what's going on."

"How can you trust him? He does have two millennium items you don't know if he's power hungry!" said Marik.

"I know I can trust Shadi because he was Priest Shada in ancient times."

"Yami, we know you had priests, but who were all of them?" asked Ryou curiously.

Yami closed his eyes as remembering. "Shada, Mahaado, Karim, Isis, Seto, and Akunadin."

"Isis?" asked Marik and Malik at the same time.

"Seto?" asked Ryou.

"Akunadin…the one who kidnapped Chris." Growled Bakura.

Yami only nodded his head.

"Explains why Seto is so persistent on being the best…" said Ryou.

"And why Isis is such a noble person…" said Malik.

"Wait. Isis is Isis, Seto is Seto, Mahaado is the Dark Magician, Shada is Shadi but who is Karim and Akunadin?" asked Marik.

"I don't know." Answered Yami.

"Bleh. Then how do we know if we could trust the modern day Akunadin?" asked Marik.

"Its like a battle for the past, in the present." Said Ryou.

"The modern day us is like us in the past…"mentioned Marik.

"With the exception of Ryou." Snickered Bakura as Ryou blushed.

"Its okay Ryou," said Malik walking over to him. "Its best you aren't like Bakura." Malik kissed Ryou.

"You two can go do whatever. We are only waiting for now." Said Bakura.

Marik went upstairs to sleep in Bakura's room, Malik whispered something to Ryou then they went to Ryou's room and Bakura sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. Yugi tugged at Yami's sleeve as they left Ryou's house and went back to Yugi's.

Crystal's POV-

I stared in amazement as my eyes traveled across the room. It was littered with ancient artifacts.

"My family collected these artifacts. They are in my possession for safe keeping."

"Do they contain magic?" I asked with curiosity.

"Most, yes. You really don't know much about your past life, do you?"

"Only what the millennium necklace has shown me so far."

He looked at me for a moment as if I was lying. "You possess the millennium necklace?"

"Well yeah. My father have it to me."

"I see. How much has it allowed you to see?"

"Not much. I know Atemu is my father, Bakura killed Mahaado, and I was in love with Bakura."

"That is it?"

"Well, kinda. Plus I read about the priest son the wall before you came to me."

"Hmm. I want you to take a test." Shadi reached his hand into one of the pockets in his robe.

"What kind of test?" I asked suspiciously.

Shadi pulled out a scale or what most people would call, a libra made of pure cold. "This is the millennium scales. It will determine if you have a pure soul."

"What do I do with it?"

"Put your heart on one side and I'll place the feather of truth on the other. If your heart is heavier than the feather, a creature from the abyss below will kill you. If the feather is heavier, you will live."

I stared at him stupidly then backed away. "What? My heart? You do want to kill me, don't you?"

"Close your eyes."

"No! You're going to kill me!"

"Princess Crystal…Please…" Shadi stepped closer towards me.

"Stay away!" I backed up against the wall surrounded by artifacts of solid gold.

Shadi held his hand out towards me as he stood only a foot away. "Crystal…"

"Get away!" I held up my hand as a flash of light shot out at Shadi and threw him back into the wall.

"You have gotten more powerful." He said shakily as he stood up.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"Your powers are getting stronger, like your father's."

"What is it to you?" I asked him crossing my arms eyeing him suspiciously.

"Soon your powers will be strong enough to defeat your enemies without help."

"You think so? Really?"

Shadi nodded his head slowly.

I lowered my head. "I want to go home."

"then you shall," he answered walking past me towards the door.

I glanced up and followed him slowly keeping my distance in fear he might harm me.

Bakura's POV-

I sat there flipping through the channels boredly and sighed. Where could she be?

"Huh?"

I suddenly felt the weight of someone pushing against me. I glanced down to see Ryou snuggling close to me. He seemed to have fell asleep against the warmth of my body. I could hear him breathing slowly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and his head dropped down to my stomach.

"Little hikari…" I whispered softly.

"Yami…" slipped through his lips as an automatic reaction.

I smiled slightly and patted him on the head softly while closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep myself.

So much that has happened. I can't even remember I wrote half this stuff, oh well! ; After finally rereading my own story, I think I feel a chapter 13 forming inside my head! On the other hand, I have started a prequel, Our Forbidden Love. Pretty much trying to keep it in Crystal's and Bakura aka Akifa's point of view. Hope you like it, read and review! Luff you!


	14. Chapter 13

Makki: Back for Chapter 13! Man I haven't written to this story in so long! So sorry if it seems different, I am trying…

Malik: Yeah… she is trying alright… 

Makki: Wai! Malik-san! –Hops on his back and clings to him- Twinny! –Licks his cheek- I kept you bi-ish in this story, so don't worry. Although, I have to comment on the change on fanfic, IT'S MESSED UP! Why? Why! ;-; Do you hate us? Meh. It's harder to work than before, CHANGE IT BACK!

Malik: -Shakes his head- Start typing up your chapter already. Your readers are waiting.

Makki: Oh, yeah! -; -Keeps clinging to her brother-

Chapter 13-

Crystal's POV-

Shadi vanished after he had dropped me off at Ryou's house. I couldn't help reliving the events of the past few days. 'Why me?' I sighed softly as I stepped into the living room and stopped as my eyes fell upon two distinctive figures on the couch. 'Bakura. Ryou.' I walked over to them and sat down on my knees while reaching my hand up to brush through Ryou's hair. I shifted my gaze to look up at Bakura and smiled. 'He looks so harmless in his sleep.' I reached up and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads then stood up walking upstairs into the bathroom. I locked the door then stripped down climbing into the tub. Turning the hot water on, I sat down allowing the tub to fill itself while closing my eyes. The Millennium Necklace's power kicked in as my mind floated back to ancient times.

Flash back (from Our Forbidden Love)-

Akifa (Bakura) looked away, staring out over the shifting sands.

Something was bothering him and I could tell. I moved closer towards him and set my hand upon his shoulder. He shifted his gaze looking back at me without changing his expression. I smiled gently while nuzzling his ear with my nose. He chuckled softly while tilting his head away from me.

"That tickles." He whispered while turning to face me. "Aren't you afraid of me?" His eyes bore into mine as I just shook my head. "Why?"

I smiled a bit nervously, completely unaware myself. "I guess I just feel comfortable around you."

He pulled himself closer to me, lingering his face only a few inches from mine. I didn't make any attempt to move or flinch, I just stared back at him. He smiled a bit himself, who could have known a tomb robber could smile like that? He leaned forward and kissed me softly. Surprised by this, I reacted by kissing him back.

End of flash back-

I opened my eyes while suddenly gasping for air. 'That was strange. The Millennium Necklace never allowed me to view events from my own point of view.' I sighed while reaching back and taking the necklace off and placing it on the cabinet beside me. "I think that is enough flash backs for the time being." 'Too many the past few days.'

Bakura's POV-

I woke up after hearing footsteps leave the living room as I opened my eyes seeing a strange figure leave the room. I slowly moved Ryou out of my lap and followed cautiously behind the intruder. I watched as it moved into the bathroom and heard the water come on in the tub. 'What kind of intruder walks into your house and uses your bathroom?' Suddenly I collapsed onto the floor, my head throbbing in pain. "What is this?" I watched as time blurred past me and suddenly I was in the palace chambers. 'What the hell?' I lost control of my body as the image of the desert came into view. I felt someone nuzzle my ear as I glanced back and saw a young girl come into view. 'Chris!' I watched her smile as I chuckled softly. "That tickles." I soon turned to face her. "Aren't you afraid of me?" I watched as she shook her head. 'One person who never feared me…' "Why?" I could tell she wasn't so sure herself. Watching her fidget made me want to laugh a bit. I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. 'Why am I being shown this? Hello!'

"Argh." I reached up and grabbed a hold of the hand and pulled at it, it didn't move. 'Figures, it's locked.' I started pounding at the door then. "Who is in there!" I heard the sound of moving water and footsteps inside. Then the latch unlocking the door as it opened slowly. "Chris!" I watched her smile at me as I pushed open the door and wrapped my arms around her. "You're home!"

"Yep. Glad to be home too." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek while rubbing her nose into my chest.

I laughed softly while pulling back. "A bath towel?"

She blushed a bit while smacking me gently. "It's the only thing in here to put on quickly!"

I smiled and pulled her closer while closing my eyes. "I am so glad to have you back into my arms."

"And I'm glad to be back, Bakura."

Yugi's house, normal POV-

Yami sat down on the floor as Yugi moved around his room frantically.

"What are you looking for, aibou?"

He started whining. "I don't know…"

Yami lay back against the bed and closed his eyes. "I wonder if Chris is home or not." He sighed as he heard Yugi pick up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey…"

What's going on….

Really…

Yeah…

No, just sitting here…

Yeah…

Okay…

We'll be right there…"

Click.

"What was that about, Yugi?"

Yugi turned towards his yami as he looked up at him. "Chris is back. She is at Ryou's house."

Yami sighed of relief. "Oh thank Ra." He stood up while reaching over and grabbing his jacket. "We have to go to Ryou's. I have something I have to do."

Yugi looked up at Yami and nodded his head. "Alright. Then off to Ryou's we go."

Ryou's house-

Malik, Ryou, and Marik all sat on the couch as Bakura and Chris sat on the love seat. Yami and Yugi walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Yami and Yugi stepped through the doorway as Chris stood up and ran over to Yami and hugged him.

"We have a lot to discuss."

"I know."

He smiled faintly down at her then looked over towards the rest of the group. He led her away from the living room and into the kitchen. "You have a lot of your past you have yet to learn."

"I know." She said softly while looking up at him.

"Isis told me of a way you can travel back into time and witness everything that has happened through your past life's eyes."

"Will it hurt?"

"It could depending on what is happening."

Chris cringed as she lowered her head. "Something happened when I was in the bath tub earlier."

"What happened?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It…it's like you said I am going to go through but it was different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He reached his hand out and ran it slowly through her hair. "You look so much like your mother."

"I don't remember Mom."

"She died when you were at a young age."

She sighed softly. "Can I see her through the Millennium Necklace?"

He shook his head. "She was very beautiful, that much I remember."

Chris smiled faintly.

Shadi soon appeared beside them. "The others are waiting…"

Yami looked at Chris as she gave Shadi a helpless look. He figured he had brought the Scales upon her. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

Yami, Chris, and Shadi left the room to join Marik and Bakura in another.

"Ready?" asked Bakura.

Chris nodded her head as Shadi used the key for them to travel to Egypt. They appeared in an underground room inside a pyramid.

"I've been here before." Said Chris as her eyes fell upon the hieroglyphics littered walls.

"Are you ready for your travel back into the past?"

Chris nodded her head as a few more figures stepped out of the shadows.

Yami looked at them and smiled slightly. "Isis, Seth, and Mahaado."

Isis glanced at Yami and smiled gently. "We are ready, my Pharaoh, for the task ahead of us."

The other spirits created a circle around Chris to form the Seal of Magic. "Then let us begin…"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Darkness soon swirled around her, the floor giving away as she fell deep within the abyss.

The princess opened her eyes to reveal a brightly lit room. Rays of sunlight spilt across the floor, casting shadows from the pillars to line the distant wall. The sweet fragrance of jasmine and mint floated its way through the room as the young girl sat up in her bed and watched a palace maid exit the room. 'Where am I? Am I in my father's palace? Is this my bedroom?' Her thoughts were all blended together but were broken by the sound of footsteps entering her room. Her gaze rose up to meet cerulean blue eyes. A tall figure draped in priestly robes, glittered with gold and the color blue. In his possession, he held the sacred Millennium Rod. "Seth?" Lost in the admiration of the man, Chris had spoken her question aloud.

"Princess." His voice was elegant, tranquil, and deep. A smile (If you deem it possible for Seth to smile) soon snaked its way across his lips as he slightly bowed in the girl's presence. "You're father is waiting to meet with you in the temple of Ra." Startled by this, she gave Seth a wary look. "Is something wrong, Princess?"

"I, uh," Chris struggled with words. How was she to know where the temple of Ra was? "Sleep has muddled my mind and I don't think I am able to venture there on my own," she said carefully, "Do you think you could take me there?"

A soft chuckle rose from the High Priest which confused her. "Hurry then and get dressed. I'll wait for you at the end of the hall." He turned and left the room, his long cape sweeping against the floor as he went.

Chris struggled amongst the sheets and fell onto the floor of the room. Huffing slightly at her clumsiness, she ran over to the closet and selected a magnificent looking attire and slipped into. Running her fingers through her hair, she quickly ran to meet with Seth.

---

Chris now stood in the doorway of the Temple of Ra. Casting her gaze within, her eyes feel upon a male figure kneeling before the altar and praying silently to the Sun God. Seth had left her alone with her father and ventured off to join the other priests. Incenses smoke trailed within the Egyptian air around the temple.

"Father?" the princess called out in a soft voice, not wishing to disturb his prayer.

-Atemu's POV-

I woke up early, before Ra had awoken, to travel down to the temple and pray. I suspect some mischief amongst the palace and sought solace amongst the Gods. I should have gone to Ma'at, Goddess of Justice and Truth, but instead went to Ra, the Sun God, god who sustains the life in Egypt. The sun had risen, casting its pale golden rays upon the morning dew. Hours had pasted until one of my priests, my cousin Seth, had passed by. I asked him to retrieve my daughter and to bring her here to meet me. Priestess Isis had mentioned that the magical unbalanced was caused by the very princess of Egypt.

"Father?"

I lingered in my position in front of the altar for a few minutes. I could tell confusion had set in her mind, so I stood up and turned to face her. "Crystal. Is there something you wish to tell me, daughter?" She only shook her head, unsure of herself. I studied her a moment, something wasn't right. She looked and sounded like my daughter, yet there was a huge uncertainty about her.

-Chris' POV-

Watching the way he was staring at me cause me to panic. How was I supposed to react towards him? I wasn't the daughter he knew; I am an intruder from the future! My magical powers soon counterbalanced causing everything to grow dark around me, and the floor to give out once again beneath my feet.

Makki: Sorry for the short chapter. I really try to find time and inspiration to type something up. Read and review. And if no one reviews, then I am not continuing the story. I am tired of not getting feedback. If I get no reviews, I am just going to assume that no one is reading it, and just stop it all together.


End file.
